Kedai Makan Upin
Kendai Makan Upin & Ipin '('Upin and Ipin Food Stall) is a 13th episode of season 9 in Upin & Ipin Summary By completing a new oven, Uncle Muthu introduced a roast chicken as a new dish at his stall to Upin and Ipin and his friends. Their good response encouraged Muthu to increase the baking of chickens, even "rebrand" the stall in conjunction with Upin and Ipin. Plot Part 1 Upin and Ipin raced to pull the banana leaves with Mail and Mei Mei (riding a bicycle), and Fizi and Ehsan. After feeling inequity about Mail "pulled" Mei Mei by riding a bicycle, Upin spoke about it. Mei Mei relaxed them and offered to eat ABCD at Uncle Muthu's stall (Mail's treats). At the same time, Opah came to bring chicken to supply Uncle Muthu for his oven. It stood out and drew Upin and Ipin and friends' attention with a hug on the inside. After cooking, the roast chicken from the oven was served by Uncle Muthu to them on the table, promising "roast chicken with special sauce made by Opah". Once tried, it tasted delicious, Mail also estimated that the roast chicken is better than his. When the dish was almost over, Opah was circulating and Uncle Muthu appealed to Upin and Ipin to persuade her to supply more chickens to make roast chickens, since Opah could not promise to bring chickens everyday to the stall. Upin and Ipin's peers agreed with the reserve after remembrance the favor. Part 2 When Opah and Ros were planting in the garden, Upin and Ipin appealed to Opah to perform Uncle Muthu's wish to add chicken supplies, but Opah objected. After knowing their intentions to eat goats, Opah also plans to keep up with them now. Upin and Ipin explain that they want to trade, making Ros and Opah pounding. Opah find its orchid flowers wilted and sad because of how expensive and long the tree is. So Upin and Ipin intend to trade once more to buy more orchids. Muthu at the stall whispered the absence of chicken supply for his machine. Then he welcomed Upin and Ipin to bring good news Opah agreed, then Muthu again rejoiced, dancing in a Tamil movie welcomed the arrival of "Upin & Ipin Chickens". In addition, Upin intends that Muthu cook his goat chicken right now. Then Upin and Ipin to Tok Dalang's home page to catch a chick. When it comes to their intention to trade by Tok Dalang, he handed over supplies and asked them to share, but Upin and Ipin insisted on selling them only at "Upin & Ipin Shop." Over time, the brand new Muthu stalls grew in conjunction with her favorite twin customers, not to mention being ready with her golek chicken. How many customers are causing Upin and Ipin to spend their time entertaining.However, unfortunate odor; The search engines are damaged due to unrelenting use Characters *Upin *Ipin *Kak Ros *Opah *Uncle Muthu *Tok Dalang *Ah Tong *Mei Mei *Mail *Ehsan *Fizi *Jarjit *Salleh Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 episodes